A sky high adventure
by THEWARPATH101
Summary: When astro is sent to a super hero school called sky high how will he fit in (with that uncommon hair) hope u guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is a all new series hope u enjoy!**

astro walked in the room surprised to see his dad sitting on the couch on the phone

he enhanced his hearing to hearing.

yes i know I know yes he has bin a hero for a few months ok ok thank you he snapped his phone shut.

hey dad

oh hello astro

Who were you talking to?

We'll son I was just done talking to the the principle of a school for kid superheroes and I have just enrolled you its name is sky high

wait so you have just enrolled me into a super hero school?

yes son tenma said placing a hand on his shoulder

well when do i start?

tomorrow

tomorrow?!

Yes

ok well I'll go to bed

good night son

good night dad

orrin woke astro up

what orrin?

it is time for your new school

oh! Astro said as he lept out of bed

orrin left and shut the door

astro got dressed and rushed out the door

hello astro

hi dad he said grabbing his backpack

See ya

goodbye have fun astro allready rushed out the door

outside was a non floating bus

he walked on and asked is this the bud to sky high?

shhhh the bus driver yelled do you want every super villain to follow us?!

sorry he said akwardly

he walked to the back to a seat with one person

anyone sitting here?

nope u can sit here

thanks

My name is will will stronghold he said putting out his hand astro he said shaking his hand

whats your real name?

that is my real name astro said confused

oooooo weird name

Astro chuckled

next stop sky high! The driver yelled

prepare for liftoff will whispered

what do you mea

the bus suddenly turned into a rocket and flew into the sky (this has magic school bus all over it)

hey guys hope u enjoyed the first chapter see you in the next one :)


	2. Lol I cant name

**here's your second chapter hope u enjoy**

As the bus flew astro clipped onto the seat in surprise

soon the bus came into sight of a flying school( is it weird that both metro city and sky high are floating sorry ruined the moment)

the bus tranformed into a normal bus and landed on the school

welcome to sky high! The driver yelled

astros chest pounded as they landed

are you okay? Will asked

yyyyyes he said letting go of the seat

he got up and out of the bus

he gasped as he looked at the school yard

super powered people everywhere

And two kids leaning backwards with there hands infront of them frozen

ammmazing astro said frozen in shock

i know will said walking towards the front door

astro soon joined him

suddenly the speaker said all freshmen report to the gym

see ya astro said walking towards the gym

meanwhile will walked to his friends magenta,zack,Ethan,and Layla

hey will Layla said

hey guys

what took you so long to get here?

well this kid his name is astro lived in a city really far away so it took a while to get there

astro sounds more like a Hero's name

that's what I said but he said its his real name

weird name magenta said

anyway he has weird hair it looks fake but I does not matter

astro leaned on the back wall of the gym he got a pass of hero beacuse of all the missions he's gone on (lucky!) he was fascinated that regular humans can have powers

he watched as one called josh scanned the room he looked at astro then morphed into him hero! Coach boomer yelled

astro was completely shocked then the bell rang we pick up after lunch

sorry these are so short the next one will be better see ya tomorrow


	3. U spin me right round baby right round

**for the people who don't know sky high is a real movie got it thats why i changed the cover got me ok lets move on by the way guys special thanks to red tail he has bin supporting me thank ya drumroll please here's chapter three!**

astro walked into the lunchroom but went strait to the table with will (for obvious reasons )

hey astro

hello will

zach leaned over to will and whipsered ( or tried to) his hair is weird

astro rolled his eyes and sat down

so your this astro guy Layla said putting her hand out

yep he said shaking her hand

They all talked the time passed by that felt like seconds

all students report to the gym for save the citizen coach boomer said over the speaker

they all walked to the gym

ok lets pick our teams! Coach boomer yelled looking at a paper with everyone on it

villains will be warren peace and will stronghold

heros will be mason metal head and astro tenma

the crowd cheered

the group of four walked into the arena more cheering

they got into position the group cheered

warrens arms lit on fire

will flew up

Mason turned into solid steal

Astros boots turned into rockets and he flew up the group froze then cheered even warren will and mason were surprised even coach boomer looked shocked

ok one two three go

astro flew strait for the citizen will flew and nocked him into the wall he whispered oh its on then jumped to his feet his flames turned blue

the crowd gasped coach boomer almost fell off his seat

Astro flew strait to will and grabbed him and lifted him up as astro flew he pointed at a spot on the floor and mason grabbed warren and launched him there and astro launched will into him and went grabbed the citizen and landed on the ground awesomely will smashed into warren and the crowd cheered

hey guys here's chapter three see you in the next one


	4. Just do it!- Shia

**aww did u miss me? no? Ok :(**

Astro ran over and helped warren and will up

Good game astro said

good game will said

they all walked out of the gym

your more talented then you look mason said

i get that a lot astro said grinning

After school All of them minus astro went to wills house to do there homework

after they were finished they talked

that kid astro was pretty powerful mason said

suddenly the commander and jet stream phone rang

will ran and grabbed the phone then he started talking to someone

ok ok ok ok will be on our way will said shutting the phone

who was it Layla asked

it was metro city 5 giant robots attacked all but one of there hero's are out of the city

they said he needs backup

well what do we do your the only one that can fly

i got an idea will said taking out a card

meanwhile in metro city

astro wasn't doing to good against 5 super giant robots with all the other metro city hero's away he was the last line of defense and that was a lot of pressure

ASTRO DIDNT DO WELL UNDER PRESSURE

one by one each robot smashed him into a building one after the other astro knew the city wouldn't last long without him so he kept on fighting dodging and hitting robots from all around

soon will and everyone else made it to metro city

thanks Ron will said getting out of the SKY HIGH BUS

anytime you need me call me Ron Wilson bus driver

they stepped out of the bus

i wonder who this hero is Ethan said

maybe destroyer? Zach said

no he lives in Washington magenta said

will looked over to them all starring in shock will looked over to see a familiar face

the hero is astro they all said at once

ooooooooooooooohhhhhhh dramatic pause dont worry the next one will come out in not to long see ya guys


End file.
